ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Mana
See Also: Magic '' '''Mana', also known as Life Energy, Chakra, Chi or''' Quintessence', is the name given to the life energy that is present in all living things and beings throughout the entire universe, introduced in ''What Are Little Girls Made Of?. In this same episode, it is explained that Anodites, a race of "energy beings", are sentient beings who are entirely comprised of mana and, likewise, are able to freely control and manipulate it to their every whim. Mana is the Anodites' very source of power, energy and strength. While it is incredibly strong and powerful, it is not invincible. Constructs made out of mana seem to have similar properties to either glass, light, or ,what appears to be, soft solids depending on how it is used. In "What Are Little Girls Made Of?", Verdona Tennyson mentions how most of her corporeal descendants did not inherit "the spark", the catalyst that allows for the control and manipulation of raw mana. In the episode In Charm's Way, it is confirmed that unusually gifted humans like Hex and Charmcaster can also be taught to manipulate mana- however at a lesser degree than Anodites who are "made of mana". Characters like Hex and Charmcaster will spend their whole lives studying to fully master mana, where as someone like Gwen Tennyson, being born of mana, the power and ability to control and manipulate mana is an innate natural power and ability, and so comes naturally. According to Aggregor, the Geochelone Aerio race, Terraspin's race, is immune to Mana. These species can also be taught to manipulate mana- as proven by Adwaita, an extremely powerful mystic from Legerdomain. 'List of Known Users' *Gwen Tennyson *Verdona Tennyson *Charmcaster *Hex *Michael Morningstar (Temporary he use two time yellow mana shield like Gwen, while he was absorbing Gwen's powers.) *Adwaita *Kevin Levin (Temporary when he absorbs Gwen's powers in Absolute Power and absorbing mana from Charmcaster's rock creatures summoned by Gwen.) *Sunny *Ben 10,000 (Ultimate Alien) (Taught by Gwen) *Spellbinder 'List of possible uses' *'Magic: '''in ''Ben 10: Alien Force, it is implied that the magic constantly utilized by both fifteen-year-old Charmcaster and ten-year-old Gwen in the original series is actually derived from mana, and that highly skilled and gifted humans like Charmcaster are capable of harnessing it, (though obviously not at the same level as Anodites). A key difference is that this form of magic (or at least magical rituals) relies much more on the use of spoken incantations, spell books, charms and talismans, and even celestrial events, (like the full moon or a solar eclipse for particular rituals,) to achieve the desired magical and mystical effects the caster desires.In Where the Magic Happens it is confirmed again that magic is derived from mana. *'Energy Control/Manipulation:' basically involves the numerous ways and uses of using pure pink-and-magenta-colored energy to create shields and force fields of varying shapes and sizes for protection and circular magenta shapes or globes that can be thrown to disable enemies. Beams of pink-magenta glowing energy that are generated from the user's hands can also be used to knock enemies back, ensnare them, or slice through objects with a slashing strike. In addition, platforms or stepping stones of magenta energy can be created and used to levitate the user and others in the air and to get to higher ground. *'Dowsing:' tracking of organic life through objects they have touched via their mana energy signature and find out what he or she is doing at the time. *'Time travel: '''although gwen used a spell to travel trough time, paradox mades a note that time-travellling only is for immortals and fools. Anodites are immortals and since they can do spells without the words and warp reality it can be said they can also travel trough time. *'Reality-Warping (on a lesser scale than Alien X):' only shown by Verdona by fixing a broken glass at Gwen's house. Later she also magically teleports unusually rough and very sticky tape around Ben’s mouth, gagging him so that he could not speak. And she also repaired Gwen's house when it was destroyed with a mere snap of her fingers. This also shifts Ben and Kevin back to their human forms. *'Spell-casting''' ::: Main Article: Magic 'Trivia' *Mana is similar to the energy from the power rings used by Green Lantern *The concept found in many cultures under different names all having the idea of life force. The chinese call it chi, Indian call it Chakra and the movie series Star Wars uses The Force, a similar concept. *In some RPG games mana is a the term of how much magic energy/points the caster have. *It has been seen (as seen above) that there are different forms of Mana that Gwen uses when in battle. The different types of forms appear to be; Transparent-like, with glass like characteristics. Glowing type, with full energy appearance, and the last is a sort of 'solid and thick' form. You can clearly see these different forms with the use of color and shadowing, it is just unknown what these different forms mean. *Although it is shown in the captions on television as "manna", it is spelled "mana". *It is shown that absorbing an anodite or sorcerer powers doesn’t mean you are capable of manipulating mana in all its ways, meaning that mana is also a power one needs to study. 'Gallery' Protect.jpg|A solid block of magenta-colored mana Gwen26.jpg|Transparent magenta-colored circular mana blasts Gwenanodite.jpg|Anodite of magenta-and-violet purple-colored mana IAEFmana.jpg|Pink-fuchsia-and-magenta-colored glowing mana Mana1.jpg|Bright magenta-and-pink glowing energized mana Manashield.jpg|Magenta-colored shield Gwenstronger.jpg|Greatly strengthened, amplified magenta magic/mana Magical gwen.jpg|Dowsing (via magic) Gwen266.jpg|Magenta-violet purple-colored mana Gwen anodite mid transformation.jpg|Mid-transformation into an Anodite Verdona True Form.png|Full-fledged Anodite alien 1012562-picture 45 super-1-.jpg|Spells can be used to take mana. manabond.jpg|working together to be more powerful verdonasmagic.jpg|Verdona in human form using mana Adwaitamana.jpg|Adwaita using mana Charmcasterblast.jpg|A extremely strong and powerful blast of pure magenta-and fuchsia-colored glowing magic/mana blast Cotago.jpg|Ben 10,000 using mana kevusingmana.jpg|Ultimate Kevin using mana Yellow Mana.png|Michael Morningstar/Darkstar using yellow mana while absorbing Gwen's powers. Girlt0.jpg|Sunny first demonstrating her powers. Sunny poderes.png|Sunny's, more lightly colored, mana Dsfgd.jpg|Charmcaster and Gwen's mana in the original sieres 1012562-picture 45 super-1-.jpg Ano.jpg Ben10 AF Anodite Gwen Icon by sam ely ember.gif Gwen-war of the worlds.jpg Gwen UA 3.png Gwen Ultimate Alien.jpg Gwen defending Humongousaur.jpg Gwen mana whip.jpg Magical gwen.jpg Sunny usando sus poderes anoditas.png 1012574-i still have your old spell book large.jpg Verdona Anodite.png Bloop.jpg Gts.png Anodite Gwen.JPG Sunny volando.png Girlt555.jpg Girlt777.jpg Hexmagic.jpg|Hex's mana blast in alien force mana spikes.jpg|little mana spike shots Category:Magic Category:Mana